1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved story board for use in designing, presenting to clients and storing video and audio portions of TV commercials, movies, video tapes and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a common means for designing TV commercials is the use of a rigid backing board which has been marked on its surface with the outline of the shape of a TV screen, or overlayed with a TV window frame. Pictures depicting key scenes of the proposed commercial are taped or pasted within or under the outlines or windows and captions of the audio portion of the commercial describing the scene are pasted below the screen.
Various means for mounting films beneath holders which are cut out to expose an underlying film such as an X-ray film are shown in such patents as 4,110,924, 4,110,923, 3,070,915, and 3,894,684.
Photographic albums and files for holding transparencies are shown in such patents as 3,797,152 and 2,828,567.
The concept of flexible displays for advertising and other purposes are shown in such patents as 2,631,046 and 3,725,651.
None of the foregoing related art describes and illustrates the specifics of the story board which is illustrated herein and hereinafter described.